Containers for beverages such as milk, cream, other dairy products, juices, and the like are conventionally constructed from thermoplastic coated paperboard. One type of these containers include a top end closure with a folded gable roof ridge for sealing the container and providing a pouring spout when the contents of the container are to be dispersed. Such containers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,940.